Siempre se puede volver a comenzar
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Pues viniendo con un único capitulo  el más largo que haya hecho . En donde a pesar de todo... "Siempre se puede volver a comenzar"  Supongo que habrán algunas lagunas... Y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.


**Un malvado, maquievelico e increible fic... ¡Oh Dios! Eso ni yo me lo creo... pero la idea llegó a mi como Sonic cuando ve un carrito de Chilli Dogs... Gracias a un comentario de Master...** _**Un Shadow/Cream :D**_

* * *

Era una noche oscura, algo tétrico podríamos decir; no se veía ni un alma en la calle en donde las sombras te engañaban, los sonidos te espantaban y la oscuridad absorbía poco a poco tu frágil alma. Pero a él simplemente no le importaba e incluso prefería que fuese así, sin nadie alrededor, donde podría tener un poco de la calma que tanto amaba y la soledad que siempre lo embargaba… aquellos recuerdos felices que alguna vez tuvo.

-Que molesto…-se dijo para sí mismo. Odiaba ponerse nostálgico; recordar que no siempre estuvo tan solo, que tuvo a alguien que en verdad lo quería… -Hmp…-bufó molesto, era su constante lucha por no caer ante su propia soledad…

-¡Ayuda!-se escuchó a lo lejos, pero el erizo pudo distinguirlo perfectamente. No le apetecía ayudar a nadie, que viera esa persona como salía del problema…

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?-secundó otra voz, se podía distinguir su tono sombrío e incluso morboso…

-¡Por favor! No me lastime-seguía la voz, que ahora que el erizo se había acercado pudo distinguir que era de una mujer.

-Te aseguro que no te dolerá…-seguía la voz del sujeto. Shadow se acercó lo suficiente callejón para ver quienes eran los protagonistas de tan bárbara escena…

-Cream…-pensó el erizo al reconocerla. Tenía años de no verla y sinceramente ya no era la pequeña que recordaba, siempre sonriente con su pequeños chao acompañándola. Lo que ahora veía, era a una joven sollozando tirada en el fondo del callejón, siendo claramente acosada por un viejo perro que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en hacer cosas indebidas, la coneja cerraba fuertemente los ojos como tratando de despertar de un mal sueño mientras temblaba.

-Oye, esto no es un show-dijo el perro al ver a Shadow en la entrada del callejón, que sin pensarlo el erizo ya estaba ahí parado viéndolo con ira.

-Suéltala, ahora-dijo fríamente, no estaba seguro del por que la defendía, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo…

-¿Y si no dijo?-dijo el perro alejándose un poco de Cream, con una sonrisa confianzuda. Shadow se percató del porque cuando el perro estaba a punto de sacar un arma de su abrigo.

-Idiota-pensó. En un rápido movimiento le arrebató el arma al perro y con esta misma le dio dos disparos en el pecho, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de este sobre el callejón y tirando el arma a su lado. Para finalmente salir de callejón, sin siquiera mirar a la coneja.

Cream seguía sollozando en el fondo del callejón, pero ahora por como aquel sujeto había matado al perro sin remordimiento alguno. Si bien era mala persona al querer aprovecharse de ella, tenía derecho a vivir… o al menos eso creía. Se levantó poco a poco y a pesar de lo que había pensado, dejó el cadáver ahí tirado y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Estaba pensando seriamente cambiar su costumbre de visitar lugares de mala muerte, ya que siempre que iba por esos rumbos, terminaba matando a alguien… afortunadamente nunca era culpado y seguía matando a diestra y siniestra borrachos o indigentes que osaban molestarlo.

Ahora eso pasó a segundo plano, quería saber porque defendió a la chica. Según recuerda se mantenía con el erizo más molesto que haya conocido en su vida y era la mejor amiga de la molestia rosa, cosas que la hacían "No grata" para él. Por otro lado recordaba que era muy amable y gentil, siempre ayudando y…

-Momento… ¿Por qué la recuerdo tanto?-dijo Shadow viendo el basto mar que tenía enfrente. Ahora que pensaba en los motivos de haberla ayudado, se dio cuenta que inconscientemente la recordaba… y mucho. Cosa que solo hacia con cierta rubia de ojos azules…

**1x1=1**

Cream estaba es su casa, haciendo quehaceres y aparentemente estaba concentrada en eso. Más en realidad pensaba en el sujeto que la había "salvado"… tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de algún sitio, pero con su memoria… probablemente lo había olvidado. Repasaba nombres que recordaba, mas no tenía muy claro el porque; repasó los nombres masculinos: Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Emerl… y el último que siempre le causaba un dolor profundo: Cheese. Repasaba una y otra vez los nombres como si fuera lección, pero sabia que ninguno de esos correspondía al erizo que vio la otra noche.

-Quizás era un extraño que pasaba por ahí…-dijo suspirando-Pero le debo la vida… haré algo para compensarlo-se dijo-Si es que lo vuelvo a ver…

Cream vivía en un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de Central City, después de salir del orfanato consiguió un empleo con el que pudo mantenerse. Ella no recordaba mucho sobre su vida antes del orfanato, incluso llegó a pensar que siempre estuvo ahí… hasta que un borracho que estaba dando lata donde trabajaba mencionó el nombre de "Sonic", inconscientemente le llegó la imagen de un joven erizo azul y desde entonces trató de recordar.

Estaba de nuevo en su trabajo, un bar muy famoso por la zona, donde usualmente solo gente de mucho dinero llegaba a tomar un trago… cuando en eso vio al mismo erizo de la noche anterior se sentaba al final de la barra.

-Supongo que esta es mi oportunidad-se dijo.- ¿Qué desea tomar?-le preguntó dándole una sonrisa

-Hmp… No me sorprende que el perro te haya querido violar, si sonríes así a todos los clientes-dijo en tono sombrío

-Se llama atención al cliente…-se produjo un largo silencio- Gracias por lo de aquella noche-dijo un poco apenada-Permítame invitarlo…

-Sólo tráeme Vodka… y yo lo pagaré-dijo viéndola con molestia.

La coneja se retiro dejando solo al erizo de nuevo, este la miraba con disimulo preguntándose como terminó trabajando en un bar… si bien recordaba, su madre no dejaría que estuviera en lugares como estos. A menos que…

-Aquí tiene-dijo sirviéndole un pequeño vaso

-Deja la botella-dijo Shadow

-Lo siento, pero…

-Solo déjala-dijo cortante. La coneja obedeció, después de todo tenía que complacer a los clientes…

El negocio estaba a punto de cerrar y Shadow seguía ahí, tomando botella tras botella. Cosa que impresionó al mismo gerente, ya que usualmente a la tercera botella estaban tirados y vomitando o haciendo un escándalo. Pero este seguía ahí, aparentemente tranquilo terminando su quinta botella…

-Tendrás que acompañarlo-le dijo el gerente a Cream- creo que no se podrá levantar…

Cream aceptó, solo porque le debía la vida. De no ser por eso le habría al gerente que esta Sonia muy dispuesta a ayudarlo, pues se había fijado que su compañera no dejaba de ver al erizo de una manera un tanto… provocativa

-Ya vamos a cerrar…-le dijo Cream al erizo que aparentemente veía el fondo de su vaso.

-Vámonos-dijo tomándola de la mano. A Cream le asustó esta reacción y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado, incluso estaba a punto de pedirle a Sonia que se encargara de él, pero ya la había llevado lejos… muy lejos de lo que ella "conocía".

Cream no supo cuando, pero el erizo la llevaba cargada en una carrera a través del bosque, pensó en gritar, golpearlo o algo para que la soltara, pero por una extraña razón le parecía familiar el lugar por donde pasaban. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el bosque ya que el erizo se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa en medio del lugar bastante descuidada, la bajó y esta contempló con admiración y temor la casa, no podía creer que con solo ver esa casa la figura de una coneja adulta vino a su mente y recordó a la perfección quien era esa coneja… era Vainilla, su madre. Rápidamente entro a la casa y maravillada miraba como la casa a pesar de todo, parecía intacta; revisó cajones, estantes, armarios y encontró varias cosas que le llamaron la atención. Cuando en eso reparó en que alguien la había llevado ahí, corriendo fue en busca del erizo negro, al cual encontró ahogándose con su vómito.

**1x2=2**

Era de mañana, los rayos de luz le llegaban al rostro y eso a el le dolía… le dolía la cabeza a morir, sabia que eso le causaba las siete botellas de vodka y el recordaba bien, que solo cinco había tomado.

-¿Se siente mejor?-pregunto una voz suave. Pero que para él significaba una punzada en la sien

-Cállate…-murmuro sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Tome, le hará sentir mejor-dijo dándole una pastilla con un vaso de agua. El erizo no lo pensó dos veces y se la tomó.-Descanse un poco, debe haberle afectado más el alcohol por la carrera que hizo anoche…-dijo saliendo de la habitación

¿Carrera? Ah ya recuerdo…

-Estúpido…-dijo para después volverse a "dormir".

Después de despertar, se disponía a salir de esa casa. Ya la había dejado en su casa, ya se podía ir… o eso creyó

-¿Ya nos vamos?-se asomó la coneja con algo de tristeza

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo el algo confundido-Esta es tu casa, te quedas-dijo dispuesto a abrir la puerta

-¿En serio?-dijo asombrada la coneja-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo viéndolo fijamente

Esto era extraño para el erizo, si bien solo una vez había ido a la casa de Cream… recordaba perfectamente donde estaba ¿Cómo era que ella no reconocía su propia casa?

-¿Dónde vives entonces?

-No ha contestado…

-…Una vez vine a verte-admitió

-Entonces me conocía…-dijo sentándose en el sofá que aun estaba intacto en la sala. Haciendo una seña para que se acercara

-…Podría decirse…-dijo sentándose a su lado-¿No lo recuerdas?

-La verdad, no. Yo conseguí el trabajo en el bar no mucho después de salir del orfanato… incluso creí que siempre había estado allí, hasta que un borracho menciono a un tal Sonic y recordé algunos nombres…-dijo triste

-Y no recuerdas el mío…-dijo molesto y algo… ¿decepcionado?

-¿Le importaría?... ¿Le importaría ayudarme a recordar?-dijo viéndolo esperanzada

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar…-dijo viéndola –Créeme cuando te lo digo- Cream bajó la mirada abatida, si no quería decirlo, tenía que ser algo malo…

-Pero…-continuó el erizo- Siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo...-dijo sonriéndole- Soy Shadow...

* * *

**¿Que les parece? En realidad no soy muy amante de las parejas _(Hen: De hecho muchas veces las odiamos... ¬¬)_ Pero me agradan las ideas de las parejas raras... si a alguien alguna vez se le ocurrió un Shadow/Cream... ¡Que lo enseñe! :D Me gustaria verlo.**

**Supongo que... espero comentarios... _(Hen: ¡Claro que los esperamos! ¡Y pobre de aquel que no deje! ò_ó)_ **

**Tal vez solo aclarar que el pasado, es el siguiente: Todos murieron, menos Cream y Shadow. Por lo que después de unos años el mundo olvidó al erizo, pues no habia necesidad de un heroe que acabara con un villano "maligno". En la batalla Cream perdió la memoria y Shadow... pues tenía que vivir XD  
**


End file.
